yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakyu Basu
Sakyu Basu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sakyu Basu wears the default female uniform, unless customized by the player. She has long purple hair, yellow catlike contact lenses, and wears hot pink eyeshadow and lipstick. She has a mole on the left side of her chin. Her bust size is 1.5. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Yandere-chan aims her phone at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. She is knowledgeable, serious, and a "tsukkomi".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Routine At 7:05 AM, Sakyu enters the school grounds, sixteenth in line on the right side, if the player is facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and gossips with Inkyu Basu. Oka Ruto watches both sisters the entire time. At 8:00 AM, Sakyu walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go gossip on the rooftop at 1:00 PM. Sakyu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. In the future, every day, Inkyu will ask her older sister a question, and Sakyu will respond with an answer. They will also comment on deaths, disappearances, atmosphere, school rules, and some lore. Relationships Inkyu Basu Inkyu Basu is Sakyu's younger sister. They enjoy spending time together, as said in Sakyu's Student Profile. Inkyu often asks Sakyu questions regarding the lore of Akademi High and about any recent news. Oka Ruto Sakyu and her sister are stalked daily by Oka, in a futile search for evidence that they are supernatural beings: Sakyu Basu, a succubus, and her sister, Inkyu Basu, a vampire. Trivia *If she had a voice in-game, she would sound serious and mature.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670684034809405440 *She wears cosmetic contact lenses. YandereDev established it in the additional info section so that people wouldn't think that Sakyu is a cat monster in human form.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 *She was implemented as of the November 15, 2015 Build. *She is rumored to be a succubus disguised as a high school student according to her Student Profile. *Sakyu may or may not remain in the game for she is not a true character and just a test dummy for debugging. If she does remain, she may undergo a heavy change.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657602798494683136 *Her hair is shared by Dracula-chan and the Succubus Demon. *Her name is a play on the Japanese Katakana transcription of the word "succubus", Sakyubasu (サキュバス). *Her character model (along with Inkyu Basu's model) can be bought in Unity 3D Asset Store. The pack's name is Succubus Twins Character Pack. Her model's name is Arum. *The Basu sisters will probably not join any clubs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691334921982332929 Gallery Sakyu_Basu.png|Sakyu's 1st portrait. 2-17-16SakyuPortrait.png|Sakyu's 2nd portrait. February 17th, 2016. Sakyubugged.png|Sakyu's 3rd portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016. Sakyu.png|Sakyu's 1st profile. SakyuDec3rd.png|Sakyu's 2nd profile. December 3rd, 2015. February1st2016ProfileSakyu.png|One of Sakyu's profiles. February 1st, 2016. 2-17-16SakyuProfile.png|One of Sakyu's profiles. February 17th, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:No Club Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)